


<3

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 你说你明天还会再来的，Variks半天没有说话。在你拿起披风准备离开的时候他才说，明天请你晚一点来，Variks非常感谢你。
Kudos: 5





	<3

你抓着Variks下边的两只手将他压在工作台上，拉近了两人之间最后一点距离。典狱长用他前边仅剩的那只左手推着你的胸口在做最后一点抗拒。你还带着头盔的脑袋蹭到堕落者的颈窝处，贴着他控制不住变成飞机耳的耳朵。你把手放在Variks的腰上，顺着他的袍子扯掉底下的裤子。

Variks从胸口传出沉闷的咳嗽声，他说，Variks欠你的，如果你想让Variks用这样的方式来换，是可以的。你隔着头盔传来笑声，抱着典狱长比你还高半个头的身体，将他转过来背对着你，堕落者裸露在冷空气的臀部和大腿瑟瑟发抖，却控制不住的撅着屁股往你的胯骨那儿贴。你脱下一只手套往Variks颤抖的股缝那儿摸去，食指顶到堕落者柔软的生殖腔，摸到一手湿漉漉的水。你捏着Variks的腰就把硬得发疼的老二往里顶，Variks还没来得及说慢点，你就固定着他的胯骨操进去了大半。Variks为此颤抖着用后边两只爪子抓着你的披风，口腔里发出嘶嘶的喘气声。

堕落者是这样喘气的吗？你想着，上半身完全贴在典狱长有点驼背的身体上开始快速的干他已经湿透的生殖腔，顶的他趴在冰凉的工作台上夹紧了腿。生殖器口被磨的滚烫又柔软，紧紧的含着你的捅进来的鸡巴不住的收缩。你体贴的解下披风来披在Variks身下的工作台上好让他不那么冷。典狱长趴在你的披风上，回过头，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，断断续续地从嘴巴里蹦出几个感谢你的词。

你腾出一只手来食指插入他的口腔里，Variks眯起了眼睛，你用一根手指搅弄他的口腔，又插进来一根捏住他的舌头，Variks控制不住的急促的呜咽，像是喘不过来气，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，屁股又紧紧的夹着你的老二。他含着你的手指，前面只剩下一只的爪子捏着你的袖子，你咬着他耷拉下来的耳朵说，小点声，待会儿有要来交悬赏的人听到了就不好了。典狱长为此紧张的夹紧腿，又被你强行掰开。那根鸡巴很用力的顶在他的生殖器里边，顶到宫口的时候Variks哆嗦着潮吹了，透明的液体顺着你们交合的动作一点一点地往下流。

你捞住他快站不住往下滑的身体往上提了提，在对方死死的咬着你的老二高潮的时候继续快速的操他的生殖腔，顶在他不停流水的宫口，将那些液体又操了回去。Variks几乎整个重心都压在了倾斜的工作台上和你的身体之间，两只脚站不住了踉跄着踩在你的脚背上。你没有怪他，松开玩弄他舌头的手，握着他的大腿往上抬，体贴的让他半跪在你的披风上。你用双手握着典狱长窄窄的胯骨固定住他，老二狠狠的往里凿，操出响亮的水声来，他好像支撑不住了，上半身完全趴在工作台上，生殖腔没了含着鸡巴的力气。你抓着他后边的一只爪子往下摸，摸到两人交合的地方，Variks颤抖了一下，想要把手抽回来，但是你牢牢地抓着他的手腕，然后老二快速的操已经被你干的服贴的逼。Variks喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的你听不懂的声音，接着他猛地绷直身体，又被干的潮吹了，含着老二的生殖腔烫的你直接射在了里边。

你顶在堕落者的宫口射了个干净，然后把老二抽出来，帮Variks把扔在一边的裤子捡过来穿上。Variks颤抖着夹紧腿，看着你帮他把裤子穿好，然后把袍子放下来盖住了那些褶皱和湿润的痕迹。你说你明天还会再来的，Variks半天没有说话。在你拿起披风准备离开的时候他才说，明天请你晚一点来，Variks非常感谢你。


End file.
